As part of a container manufacturing, or in some cases, filling or sealing operation, markings may be placed on containers for a variety of purposes including identifying contents, identifying the location or date of manufacture or use, identifying the maker of the container or container component, the style or materials for the container, providing of trade names, advertising, promotion, or the like. In some situations, promotional information in the form of sweepstakes, contests, or other valuable tokens or indicia are placed or marked on container or container components.
A variety of devices and procedures have been used for marking containers. In some cases, embossing or incising processes have been used. Embossing or incising, e.g. via stamping, can require an undesirably large inventory of tools, e.g. for different kinds of lettering or symbols, and typically requires the need to shut down an assembly line and disassemble a press whenever it is desired to change tools (such as for changing the indicia being incised or embossed or for maintenance or repair purposes). Such shutdowns are particularly troublesome when it is desirable to change the symbols with relatively high frequency, such as when markings on containers are intended as part of a contest or sweepstakes in which there are preferably a relatively large number of different possible markings or indicia (e.g. when only some of which are "grand prize" winners). Furthermore, it has been difficult to accurately control the depth of embossing or incising and, in some cases, embossing or incising that is too deep has led to leakage or container failure.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide for marking of containers or components in a fashion permitting markings or indicia to be changed with relatively high frequency but without the need to stop or slow down a production line for this purpose. It would also be useful to provide for marking containers while avoiding the need for maintaining relatively large inventories of tools or dies, and preferably while avoiding container quality problems such as may arise from markings which are excessively deep.
Another process which has been used for placing markings on containers or components thereof, has been one or more printing processes. Contact or press printing is sometimes useful for decorating or placing markings on containers where it is desired to place a relatively large number of identical markings on containers. However, contact printing is believed impractical for many components, because of their shape or position (such as container-opening tabs) or when it is desired to change indicia with relatively high frequency (e.g. for sweepstake or contest purposes) because of the need to stop a production line and partially disassemble the contact print device in order to change the configuration of the items being printed on the containers.
In some situations, components of containers may be printed using a non-contact printing process such as an inkjet process. Although inkjets can be controlled to provide relatively frequent changes in indicia, inkjet processes and equipment have been found, in the past, to be relatively unreliable such as requiring frequent maintenance and repair. Inkjet processes have also been found to be subject to unwanted placement or positioning of ink such as resulting in a mist of ink which can interfere with the printing process, cause undesired markings on cans, or cause equipment malfunction. In some cases, it has been found that up to 20% or more of potential production time has been lost to the need for cleaning up, maintenance and/or repair when an ink jet process is used. Additionally, it has been found difficult to achieve reliable adhesion of the ink to containers or container components. Furthermore, when inkjet or other printing processes are used in connection with contest sweepstakes or providing other valuable tokens or indicia, since the process provides only surface markings (without forming indentations e.g. in the container itself) there is an undesirably large potential for counterfeiting or altering the markings e.g. in an attempt to claim a contest or sweepstakes prize. Furthermore, inkjet processes have been difficult to provide at high speed while maintaining quality, so as to mark letters or other indicia without distortion or the like.
Accordingly, it would be useful to provide for high quality marking of containers or container components while avoiding the cleanup, maintenance and repair time associated with inkjet or other printing processes, preferably while permitting relatively rapid changes of indicia.
Some or all of the above difficulties in previous container marking procedures are particularly troublesome for metallic containers or container components such as a typical aluminum alloy beverage container (e.g. of the type available from Ball Corporation, Broomfield, Colo.) or tabs or other components thereof. As compared with, e.g., plastic containers or container components, metal containers can be relatively difficult to mark, at least because it can be difficult to adhere ink to metal surfaces, because of the harder surface of metal containers, higher melting or softening point, and the like. Accordingly, devices and processes used in connection with some container materials are not necessarily applicable to others. In most situations, the functions or purposes for container markings will rarely justify use of procedures which would involve expenses which are substantially in excess of those involved with current processes. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide for procedures and devices for marking containers which can be achieved economically, preferably without substantially exceeding costs or expenses associated with current container production, filling or sealing processes.